New Year's Resolution: Enabling
by Dustweaver
Summary: It's New Year's and Yang feels like she's missing out. Will she be able to change that?
1. New Year's Eve

"Just a few more minutes, Yang!" Ruby exclaims.

Her eyes dart between me and the tv. The ball is about to drop for New Year's. It had been a nice year. Nevertheless, we are both eager to ring in the next. _Too bad I won't get a New Year's kiss._

I sigh at the thought. Ruby picks up on it and asks, "Something wrong, Yang?"

"It's... nothing," I reply.

"Come on, just tell me," she says.

I'm running out of time now. The countdown has started. "It's just," I say.

_You're gonna lose it if you don't do it now._ "Will you kiss me for New Year's?" I ask quickly, wincing as the words come out.

_3\. 2._

As the countdown hits one, Ruby jumps on me.

Then, the cheering sets in. By now, it's background noise. Ruby is kissing me.


	2. Day 1

**Boy, this really blew up. I certainly wasn't expecting this much attention. I originally intended for this to be used as a simple protest of the "Strawberry Sunrise" change, but after the reviews and favorites, I decided that maybe I should write another chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited/reviewed, and especially uberparagon for suggesting a second chapter. (Love your work btw)**

It takes a minute for us to separate. Once we finally do, she sits opposite me on the couch. As if I need a reminder of my feelings, I get a little lonely from the distance. A foot or two turns into a mile or more. I decide to start talking, since she just sits there, smiling and looking into my eyes.

"So…" I begin.

"You like me don't you?" Ruby cuts in.

"Uh- I- um…" I answer. _Oh, like you _didn't_ expect to her notice after that?_

"Haha, come on, Yang. It's okay," she says.

"Okay, okay. I like you a lot. And I wasn't really sure at first 'cause I thought it might be weird. Then I was afraid that you'd say no, and it all just got really tangled up in my head. I wasn't sure if I should just tell you, or hide it, and I got _really_ stressed out and couldn't decide. Then I asked you to kiss me, and you actually did, and I realized that I was just psyching myself out the whole time," I ramble in response. Caught up in my short speech, I didn't notice Ruby crawl back over and nuzzle into my side.

"I… like you too, Yang. _Yawn._ You don't mind if I go to sleep though, do you?" Ruby asks, her voice slightly muffled by my body.

"Sure, Rubes," I reply, turning so that her head rests just above my stomach, "Go ahead."

**As a note for how this story is going, the chapters are going to be kept fairly short. That much I'm sure of. What I'm not sure about is how long this will go. So, as long as I see some kind of audience show up (even just a few consistent readers) I'd be happy to write this.**


	3. First Day at Beacon

"Remember, Ruby," I say as we walk towards Beacon, "We're girlfriends _first_."

"I still don't get why we can't just tell them," Ruby mumbles.

"Because not everyone is a fan of our type of relationship. And besides, it makes it easier for me to do this," I say, turning Ruby towards me and trapping her in a long kiss. "Got it now?"

"Absolutely," Ruby says, blushing a _very_ deep red.

"Now come on," I say dragging her with me, "I think we've got places to be."

* * *

"Hear that, Ruby?" I ask as Ozpin finishes his announcement.

"Hm?" she says.

"We get to sleep _together_," I whisper into her ear.

"Sounds great, Yang," Ruby replies, flashing me a semi-sarcastic smile.

* * *

"It's so cold in here," Ruby says, visibly shivering.

"I know where it'll be a little warmer~" I say, holding my arms out as I lay in a sleeping bag.

Ruby quickly shuffles over to me, letting out a long sigh of content as she slides into the bag with me. "Night, Yang," she says, closing her eyes.

"Night, Ruby," I reply, kissing her forehead before closing my eyes as well.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I realize that these are short, but sometimes I procrastinate and then have shit to do. Anyway, there it is. I'm gonna try and keep the happy/fluffy mood throughout this story, but, fair warning, it may slip off at some points.**


	4. Team RWBY!

"That was so much fun!" Ruby says, jumping onto her bed in our dorm.

"I don't think fighting off giant Grimm is something I would consider fun," Weiss says, opting to sit in a chair.

"I kinda got distracted at the end there. The view from the bottom of that cliff was _pretty good_," I say, smirking up at Ruby.

"Yang!" Ruby says, bringing a pillow up over her face, muffling the rest of her statement.

"What's that?" I ask, climbing into her bed, "I can't hear you through this pillow."

Just as I pull the pillow away and am going to kiss her, Blake chimes in, "Two other people in this room, remember?"

I groan as I slump towards the wall and wonder, "Why do other people always have to ruin the fun?"

"Because we don't want to watch or _listen_ to you two kissing if we can help it," Weiss answers.

"Not my fault Rubes is so _cuuute~_," I say, grabbing and pulling her into me.

"Yang, what- Ah!" Ruby says as she finds herself trapped in one of my infamous hugs.

I begin peppering the top of her head with kisses, but for some reason she keeps pushing off the bed. I let her up and ask, "Something wrong?"

In a moment she's kissing me by the mouth, sucking the air straight out of my lungs. I catch my breath before asking again, "So, what was wrong?"

"You know what it was," She answers, resting the side of her head on my chest.

I plant one last kiss on her head before closing my eyes for sleep.

* * *

**I haven't been sending these to my editors, so please point out any errors (even stuff like grammar).**


End file.
